Boboiboy Retold
by Commander M2
Summary: A darker and edgier Boboiboy AU Remake. After the disappearance of his grandad, Tok Aba, Boboiboy finds a mysterious Power Ball from outer space that grants him the power of Elemental.
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1: Boboiboy Rises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boboiboy. This chapter is stolen from Izzuziq's Boboiboy: Just Us Chapter 1.**

Boboiboy was to go to Tok Aba's shop and follow the directions within the note written for him. So he currently on the fence on letting Yaya, his supposedly neighbor throughout his stay here at Palau Rintis Islands to guide him. He considered refusing her help. After all, he would feel shy and all. And it is not bad not to let Yaya guide him. Chances are, even with the direction, he might get lost.

"Hello there? Want me to show you the way to your Grandad's shop?" Yaya asked Boboiboy.

Oh, Okay. Show me the way, Yaya." Boboiboy replied before Yaya led the way to the cafe.

"Thanks though for guiding me at least. Maybe I might get lost even with the notes Grandad gave me" Boboiboy said as he walked beside Yaya. Yaya smiled at Boboiboy in return.

"Oh, it's okay. We're supposed to help each other out, right?" Yaya then said. Boboiboy wondered about it but then nodded in response.

"While we're at it, let me see the note that Tok Aba gave you." Yaya said, a bit suspicious of the note. What she knew about Tok Aba's was that the old man would occasionally play around with others. Luckily it did not affect his business much.

After Boboiboy gave the note, Yaya read the note given and widened her eyes at the content.

' _Was he planning to put Boboiboy into all that trouble?'_ Yaya thought as her sweat dropped.

Boboiboy, who noticed her reaction then asked "Yaya, what's wrong?"

"If you were to follow every word in this...well, you might get chased by dogs, walk through the plantation and the beach. Compared to the path we're using now, that path was totally time-consuming unless Tok Aba decided to give you a tour around the whole island before actually arriving to the shop" Yaya explained in a disappointed tone. Boboiboy was shocked upon hearing the words. Why would Tok Aba make go through that?

To cut a long journey short, the two children arrived at Tok Aba's shop quicker than the old man expected.

"Oh, there you are. That was quick" Tok Aba said.

"Tok, did you try to him walk all the way around the island?" Yaya asked in a disappointed tone.

"You immediately brought him here didn't you?" Tok Aba responded in the same tone.

"Yeah"

"Oh, that's too bad. He looked like he could use some exercise" Tok Aba complained.

"Huh, thanks I guess" Boboiboy said as he sat down on one of the chairs by the counter.

"So, do you want anything?" Tok Aba asked as Yaya also sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think I'll have one Special Hot Chocolate" Yaya replied cheerfully.

With a confused expression, Boboiboy asked "What kind of shop is this anyway?"

"Oh, this place? Well, I pretty much sell chocolate food and drinks. My most popular one is Special Hot Chocolate. As a treat, you two can have this for free today" Tok Aba explained as he went to his work place behind the small counter and started pouring hot chocolate into two mugs.

"Okay, then. Here you go. Special Hot Chocolate for both of you" Tok Aba said as he placed two mugs filled with hot chocolate in front of the children.

"Thanks, Tok Aba" the children said.

 _Discontinued..._


	2. Not a Chapter: Plans of Boboiboy Retold

**Author's Note: Look, I'm sorry for not updating because I can't think of any good ideas for Boboiboy Retold. But, I can give you readers of what Boboiboy Retold is going to be like:**

 **1\. Papa Zola will not be in the fanfic due to the serious nature of the fanfiction.**

 **2\. Boboiboy would have run the Tok-Aba's kokotiam alone after his grandad, Tok Aba, disappeared while delivering Kotiam from a mysterious buyer.**

 **3\. An original character named Alexander Kenedy, a U.S. government agent, who will set to replace Papa Zola because he had a more serious personality than Papa Zola. His backstory would have been that he is taken a vacation in the beach of Palau Rintis and somehow owns a Power Bands of his own that can manipulate Magnet.**

 **4\. The tone of the fanfic is darker and edgier than the canon Boboiboy.**

 **5\. As stated in the Boboiboy Season 3 episode "Rob, Robert and Roberto" and "See You Later, Boboiboy", it was stated that violence is not the best solution to solving problems and they prefer peaceful way to do it, seen when Boboiboy and his friends tried to save the innocent from the bank without using violence and Boboiboy telling Captain Kaizo that violence is not the best solution to finding other worthy power band users, causing Boboiboy to not join Captain Kaizo's group. In here, violence is used here often than canon.**

 **6\. Boboiboy has no interest in making friends with anyone and prefers to work alone in his superhero.**

 **7\. The next chapter is going start with Boboiboy wondering where his grandad run off too after delivering the can of Koko, as Boboiboy didn't see his grandad in his house the next day. Also, after Boboiboy got the stolen Kokotiam from Adu du and Probe and stole the Power Sphere, he would have seen his grandad not returning from his shop after delivering the Koko from a mysterious buyer, leaving Boboiboy to wonder where his grandad is.**

 **8\. Boboiboy has to fight evil Power Bands Users would have use the Power Bands for evil and selfish gain.**

 **9\. Boboiboy has more anti-heroic traits than his canon counterpart such**

 **10\. Captain Kaizo is re-imaged as an amnestic school teacher of Palau Rintis School (the same place where Boboiboy goes to school after moving to Palau Rintis). The reason why he is amnestic was because he hit his head when his spaceship crash somewhere in Palau Rintis. He has no memory of he is, where he came from and has forgotten his mission, except for his real name and his swordsmanship skills.**

 **11\. Probe is less comical than his canon counterpart due to Adu Du stealing Probe from his creators after he is activated and not pour by water in his head.**


End file.
